


Early Bird

by murdergatsby



Series: Kinktober 2017 [1]
Category: King Arthur (2004)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Morning Sex, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-08 13:17:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12255147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdergatsby/pseuds/murdergatsby
Summary: Galahad wakes Tristan up long before the sun does.





	Early Bird

**Author's Note:**

> My first (late) entry for [Kinktober2017](https://kinktober2017.tumblr.com/post/163962052261/kinktober-2017)! The goal is, for everyday of October 2017, to post a small ficlet of either Hannigram or another Madancy (rare)pairing. I am aiming for them to be under 1k each but, who knows! Things happen.
> 
> This one in-particular is Tristhad, for the October 1st prompt, "Sleepy Sex."
> 
> I hope you enjoy :)

Tristan awoke to the sound of his door creaking open. The footsteps that followed were soft, quick, and would have caused him to become more alert if not for the familiar aura that accompanied them.

Galahad swept himself up on to the cot with ease, immediately placing his lips over Tristan’s, as he wriggled himself beneath the thin blanket. He let his lips drag, finding the sharpness of Tristan’s jaw in the dark, and parted Tristan’s thighs with his own- warm and bare.

Tristan wanted to bid him good morning, but his mind was hardly present enough to _know_ it was morning. Lifting his hands to find the meat of Galahad’s hips felt like pulling bags through sand, and each kiss he tried to give him back was messy and uncoordinated. He was now conscious enough to brace the bitter ice of early morning, with no sun on the horizon to warm him or alcohol trick him into _thinking_ this blanket was enough, but not near conscious enough to do something about it.

Still, he couldn’t find much to complain about with this man’s hard cock against his hip. Galahad would have him warm, soon enough.

Tristan lifted his chin, showing Galahad his throat as an invitation, and let his hands explore the soft curves of Galahad’s thinly clothed back. Galahad took the bait and sucked on the skin of his neck, teeth grazing against him until Galahad reached his collarbone.

Galahad pulled himself up, and situated himself to be on all fours over him. He shrugged their blanket away and looked down at Tristan- he could barely make it out, but he knew Galahad was looking at him with _that hunger_. He had learned to identify it from a tilt of his head, and a single dropped shoulder.

Tristan loved when he got like this.

“Come here.” Tristan felt himself say, voice deep and raspy with the want to return to sleep.

Galahad straddled his hips and swayed himself up to Tristan’s waist. He rocked his ass back over Tristan’s cock, reaching behind himself and pulling it up from under the bottom hem of the tunic Tristan wore to bed. Tristan hummed, his chest rumbling from the touch, before taking his own hand to Galahad’s cock.

They stroked each other out, gently grinding against each other and chuckling at the other’s occasional need for pleasure recovery. Galahad came as the sun’s light brushed the edge of the cot, and Tristan was soon to follow. He picked up his knees and made Galahad move into his chest, closing up there with his sweaty forehead against his breastbone.

“Good morning, Galahad.” Tristan managed, finally.

Galahad simply hummed in response, at peace enough with his decision to hunt Tristan down this morning to find himself falling back to sleep.


End file.
